1. Field
A technical aspect of the present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including red, green, blue, and white (RGBW) sub-pixels.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In the field of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) TVs, white OLED (WOLED) technologies, which are advantageous in manufacturing large OLEDs having high resolution, are being actively developed. In a WOLED, color data for realizing white in an RGB signal may be realized without using a color filter as the WOLED additionally includes a white sub-pixel. Also, since the color data is realized without using a color filter, luminous intensity is generally not reduced.
As of today, there are two generally recognized methods for realizing white while driving a display panel of a WOLED display device using red, green, blue, and white (RGBW) sub-pixels. In other words, white may be realized by using a white sub-pixel without using a color filter or by combining red, green and blue realized through RGB color filters.